User blog:BubbleSmackNPop500/Bubble's Diary
WARNING! I MADE THIS OUT OF BOREDNESS! THERE WILL BE RANDOM STUFF HERE THAT WON'T MAKE SENSE! (This is in Bubble's point of view, not mine.) 10/30/13 Dear Diary, This is my 1st time writing in you. IT'S SEW EXCITING! I HAVE SEW MUCH TO TELL YOU! AND MOST OF IT IS SEW ADORABUBBLES! Anyways, stuff about myself. I'm Bubble. I have a BF named Soda, and I do gymnastics! Today in gymnastics, the coaches hid candy and we had to find it! It was sew adorabubbles. I mean, all of the littles were swarming looking for candy! Of course, it would be better with bubblegum, but I guess candy is ok. PINK candy especially. IT WAS PURE AWESOMENESS! That's all for today! Signing out, Bubble 10/31/13 Dear Diary, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! PINK CANDY FOR EVERYONE! YAY!!!!! Sorry, I'm really hyper from eating all of that pink candy. Random people are stopping by at my awesome house. So I give them pink bubble gum. I though they would be like, "YAY!" But they're like "POO! JUST BUBBLEGUM!!!!! POO!" And I was like, "Ok, ok, sheesh. I give you guys candy.But watch your language! You guys are too young to say those type of things!" and they were like "YAY! BUT NO! POO IS GOOD! IT HELPS YOU GET ALL OF THE WASTE OUT!". I was like, "Awkward..." Honestly, I don't get why people don't like bubblegum better than candy. It's weird. The world is full of strange people. For example, Matey. I mean, who likes farting??? It doesn't make any sense! It's just bateria in you're small intestine, giveing out waste! I mean really? It's not that special! Oh! Another Little is stopping by! Poo... it's Matey. Well, later! Signing out, Bubble 11/1/13 Dear Diary, I'm writing on my iPad because I'm to lazy to do it on da computer. Anyways, HAPPY NOVEMBER! It's the first day of November! Yay! November is Turkey Month!!!! TURKEY IS AWESOME!!!! But bubblegum is awesomer. It is. Don't argue. It is. But anyways, today was AWESOME!! I hung out with my shoppe friends, and we chatted a lot. Mostly gossiping. About boys. :P I know, i know. It's not good to gossip. But when it's about boys, it's fine. In my opinion. :P November is awesome. Signing out, Bubble 12/22/13 Dear Diary, Sorry I haven't been writing in you for sew long. I sorta forgot about you... ANYWAYS... IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!!!! I wonder what I'll get? I want lots of stuff like Bubblegum, a bubble purse, a bubblegum maker, a bubble headband, a bubble phone, a bubblegum machine, a bubblegum scented bubblebath and pretty much everything bubbly. I can't wait! Soda promises to get me one of those things so I'll get something for him! Something that adorabbubles...something that matches him...LIGHTBULB!!!! A SODA MAKING MACHINE!!!! ...Na... well, i don't know. HELP!!!! CHRISTMAS IS IN 2/3 DAYS!!!!! Um... I'll think of something soon... I hope Signing out, Bubble 12/31/13 Dear Diary, Guess what Soda got for me on Christmas! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING I WANTED! He must have spended a LOT of money for that... but then again, I spended a lot of money for his stuff too because I got him EVERYTHING on his list. Anyways... HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S ALMOST 2014! I'M GONNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND WATCH THE FIREWORKS WITH SODA! IT'S GONNA BE SEW AMAZING!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT! IT'S GONNA BE SEW AWESOME!!!! YAY!!! AND ME AND MY BFFS ARE GONNA COUNTDOWN TOGETHER! AND THEN WE'LL DO THE PARTY POPPERS AND EVERYTHING! IT'S GONNA BE AAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAZZZZZIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!! AND I'M GONNA CHEW LOTS OF BUBBLEGUM TO KEEP ME AWAKE!!!! AND THEN I'M GONNA MAKE A BBBBBBIIIIIIGGGGG BUBBLE!!!!!! IT'S GONNA BE SEW FUN! I'll keep you updating! Signing out, Bubble Category:Blog posts